especial de halloween: la aventura de spyro y cynder en gravity falls
by tay x 1555
Summary: cuando dipper pines junto a su tio stanford filbrick pines estan en una aventura se encontraran con 2 dragones de otra dimencion que les traera una aventura inolvidable


_**Nota: Hola todos espero que les guste el crossover de gravity falls y la leyenda de spyro este historia es la primera ves que hago este tipo de crossover espero que lo disfruten además se ubica esta historia después de los sucesos del torneo que aparece la leyenda de spyro las crónicas en uno de los finc que está en mi perfil**_

La leyenda de spyro las crónicas y gravity falls

Especial de Halloween 2

Esta historia comienza en el bosque de Oregón de gravity falls donde dipper pains junto a su tío Stanford pains el investigador estaban en una exploración en el bosque mientras Stanley pains estaba en la tienda tratando de estafar unos turistas en la casa del misterio que a la ves mabell estaba con sus amigas en el pueblo

-Bien dipper necesito que estés atento a esta misión es muy importante para mi investigación dijo Stanford emocionado lo que plañe hacer hoy a la ves checando su mochila si tenía lo que necesitaba

-De acuerdo tío cual es la misión de hoy es cazar gremnomo, descubrir una forma de predecir el futuro cercano tal vez buscar algo nuevo nunca antes visto dijo dipper emocionado pero el tío Stanford lo calma

-Tranquilo muchacho hoy vamos atrapar a la criatura "_el siempre detrás_" dijo Stanford emocionado pero dipper se desanima al oírlo

-Pero tío es en enserio "_el siempre detrás_" es solo es un búho con maracas la última vez que lo trata cazar dijo dipper desilusionado pero Stanford lo anima

-Es era su anzuelo ello usa para engañar a los cazadores pero esa criatura es más malvada de lo que crees la única forma de detenerlo es exponiéndolo al sol pero el suelo ocultarse en el bosque es el única forma de que sobreviva además usar la noche como su ventaja natural además de absorber energía para hacerse más fuerte y obtiene habilidades robadas de su presa natural pero para suerte nuestra esa especie se extinguió en la edad media por eso no hay que preocuparse he puesto trampas por todo el lugar reforzada con metal de origen alienígena mesclada con pelo de unicornio que sobro que usamos en a la cabaña vamos a revisar si ha caído por lo menos de acuerdo dijo Stanford serio y emocionado

-Está bien tío dijo dipper pines emocionado

-Tu ve al lado sur del bosque y yo voy al lado norte de acuerdo y toma este encendedor muéstraselo y ten tendrá miedo él está hecho de madera vieja de acuerdo además toma mi pistola de plasma pequeña dijo Stanford que ala ves le daba el encendedor y una mini pistola con un botón rojo antes de irse a la zona norte dejando a dipper solo en ese instante iba caminando por el bosque en ese instante pasaron algunas horas y ya había anochecido

-Genial se hiso de noche mejor me voy a la cabaña de nuevo apuesto que mi tío está ahí dijo dipper en ese instante oye un ruido cerca de unos árboles cuando se dirige se encuentra algo que nunca antes había visto antes eran 2 dragones atrapados adentro de una jaulas de su tío además de tener un cerrojo electrónico y uno era un macho de color purpura con membrana y vientre de color dorado y la otra era una dragona de color piel oscura con vientre y membranas de color rojo vino que a la ves la punta de su cola tenía una navaja y con marcas en el cuerpo en ese instante dipper se acercó a ellos nervioso y sorprendido lo que veían sus propios ojos

-Esto es increíble 2 dragones atrapados esto es mejor que capturar "_el quien detrás_" dijo dipper emocionado pero los dragones no estaban contentos al oír el comentario de el

-Crees que es divertido enserar a dragones por diversión dijo spyro molesto que a la ves sorprende a dipper lo que escucho

-Puedes hablar esto es increíble a la ves algo aterrador dijo dipper emocionado y algo temeroso

-No tengas miedo no somos malos nos podrías liberar por favor dijo cynder contenta tratando de convencerlo

-Porque debería confiar en ustedes no se podrían ser un cambia formas o un monstruo tratando de comerme dijo dipper inseguro que ala ves cynder se siente ofendida

-no somos monstruos somos dragones adolecentes además mi nombre es spyro y ella es mi novia cynder además puedes confiar en nosotros y como te llamas dijo spyro amablemente que a la ves dipper duda pero empieza confiar y le estrecha la mano que a la ves spyro le da su garra como si fuera mano para estrechar su respuesta

-mi nombre es dipper pains yo vengo de gravity falls y caso un monstruo que se oculta y que suena como una maraca dijo el contento que a la ves spyro y cynder quedan en shock al oír lo que dijo del monstruo que confunde a dipper pains que deja de poner la mano

-que acabas de decir dijo spyro en ese instante en el fondo del bosque se empieza oír un ruido que algo como una marca acercando al mismo tiempo con un enorme rugido monstruoso que altera a los demás que preocupa a dipper

-que pasa spyro sucede algo malo dijo dipper el preocupado

-se te hará extraño esto pero nosotros venimos de una dimensión hace unos días un portal apareció en el bosque y fuimos absorbidos aquí llegamos en este bosque lego fuimos atacados una especie de monstruo de madera humanoide que sonaba maracas nos agarró y empezó a robar energía pero huimos pero hoy caímos en una especie de trampa hay que tratar de huir él está cerca y creo que quiere asesinar cualquier cosa que se le ponga en camino así no sería alguna molestia liberarnos por favor dijo spyro nervioso como reaccionaria pero dipper le cree e intenta abrir la jaula electrónica

-Les creo además creo esto debió ser cuando el portal dimensional se abrió y trajo mi tío a esta dimensión pero al parecer los trajo aquí y como describieron "_el siempre detrás_" al parecer los quiere cazar pero los ayudare de acuerdo dijo dipper tratado abrirla pero el cerrojo no cedía en ese instante que la criatura estaba más cerca

-gracias dipper dijo cynder amablemente sonriéndole en ese instante se hollé que se acerca mas rápido en ese momento cynder y spyro le dice que se oculte e ese instante dipper se oculta detrás de los arbustos en ese instante "_el siempre detrás_" que tenía un aspecto de un humanoide hecho de ,madera que parecía inofensivo aparece al frente de los dragones que ala ves estaban en posición de batalla aun adentro de las jaulas antes que dipper hiciera algo es detenido por su tío que hace dipper lo observe preocupado

-dipper que sucede escuche un rugido "_el siempre detrás_" significa que está casando pero que coso exactamente dijo su tío preocupado pero dipper le señala a su tío a las jaulas y él se sorprende lo que ve que a la ves lo preocupa

-oh no son dragones estamos bien muertos ese es la presa natural de ese monstruo dijo Stanford que a la vez recarga el arma de plasma para atacar a la bestia en ese instante la rompe las jaulas con facilidad usando sus garras convertidas en garras de cristal rojo vino que obtuvo absorber el poder del miedo de cynder que usa para cortar las jaulas con facilidad que deja boca abierta tanto como dipper y sorprendido a Stanford lo veían en ese instante spyro y cynder atacan con sus rugidos elementales spyro con su rugido de rayo y cynder con su rugido de agua que se combina y le dan al monstruo de lleno pero el abre su boca y se come el ataque como un dulce que deja en shock a los dragones lo que acaban de ver antes que spyro y cynder contratacara el monstruo los agarra rápidamente y en ese instante los observa que los paraliza y luego abre su boca de nuevo empieza absorber su energía elemental como una aura de colores representando los elementos absorbió que eran spyro que era el rojo(fuego), verde(tierra), blanco(luz),amarillo(rayo), al mismo tiempo que cynder era absorbida energía verde claro(veneno) y negro (oscuridad) antes de que el monstruo acabara de absorber su energía en ese instante Stanford sale de los arbusto y empieza apuntar al monstruo

-se acaba de ser el menú hoy dijo Stanford serio que a la ves dispara con su pistola de plasma que a la vez le da a las manos del monstruo liberando a spyro y a cynder que caen al suelo

-vámonos de aquí ahora dijo Stanford disparando de nuevo contra el monstruo pero en ese instante empezó sufrir una metamorfosis que a la vez su cuerpo se empieza hacer más grade a la ves adquiriendo un aspecto esquelético su cabeza adquiriendo una forma monstruosa y malvada con enormes colmillos a la ves saliendo un cola de escorpión y sus manos se convertían en enormes garras como hoces que ala ves ruge con fuerza

-Toma esto "_el siempre detrás"_ dijo dipper determinado ayudarles que ala ves le arroja el encendedor contra el monstruo y se prende fuego rápidamente todo su cuerpo y dipper se fija en ellos

-es hora de irnos de aquí dijo dipper preocupado sin dudar los jóvenes dragones huyeron de ahí junto con dipper y Stanford salieron de ahí más rápido lo que puedan que a la ves perdiéndose de vista que ala ves el monstruo el poder del hielo para apagar sus llamas cuando acaba el hace un silbido que trae un búho con marcas y le señala que los encuentre que a la ves el búho sale volando al mismo tiempo que el monstruo los persigue adentro del bosque que a la ves dipper junto Stanford, spyro y cynder llegaban a la piscina del pueblo que estaba cerrada a esa horas de la noche que ala ves empiezan a tranquilizarse

-oh no ese monstruo absorbió nuestra habilidades excepto mi poder de agua y el de spyro su poder de fuego como lo vamos a derrotar dijo spyro preocupado por la situación que a la ves Stanford le dice

-bueno al parecer se convirtió en un espíritu de vengativo de oscuridad es una fase que adquiere al absorber la fuerza vital de los dragones se hace fuerte será imposible vencerlo si logra matarlos hay que llevarlo al sol para que sea convertido en piedra y pueda ser destruido dijo Stanford serio pensando un plan en ese instante aparece el búho con maracas alertando su ubicación que a la ves Stanford le dispara de advertencia y que hace que el búho sale volando de ahí deprisa dejándolos solos

-maldito pájaro me agradaban cuando no te delataban antes dijo Stanford molesto

-Bueno tenemos algún plan para engañar el groot asesino de copia barata porque el tiempo se está acabando dijo spyro tratando de calmarlos a la situación en ese instante dipper se le ocurre una idea genial

-tengo un plan esto es lo que vamos hacer dijo dipper confiado en ese momento los demás se reúnen con él para escuchar el plan y pasaron 5 minutos en ese momento el monstruo aparece en la área de la piscina pero el nota que está cubierta por una neblina extensa que cubre el ambiente si poder dejar ver el cielo pero el camino caudalosamente pero en ese instante recibe un golpe rápido atrás de él que lo derriba pero él se da la vuelta y no ve nada entes que pudiera hacer algo escucha una voz atrás de el

-estoy aquí dijo dipper el monstruo se da la vuelta se dirige hay pero no ve nada antes que pudiera responder es atacado con velocidad que a la ves corta su cola de escorpión que lo lastima y empieza gritar de ira

-muéstrate dijo el monstruo furioso pero no fue respondido que a la ves lo pone más alerta y empieza rugir con electricidad todo el lugar sin poder ver nada pero no hubo resultado luego escucha una voz femenina ahora

-estamos aquí dijo cynder riéndose de él que al ves el monstruo lo sigue pero llega al frente de la piscina al mismo tiempo un bala de plasma lo impacta en la espalda de nuevo que lo lastima y eso lo molesta que empieza usar varios rugidos a lo loco pero no le da a ninguno enemigo que lo enfurece mas

-donde demonios están grito el monstruo furioso antes que pudiera reaccionar es golpeado en la cabeza por el puños tanto cynder y spyro que lo empujan adentro de la piscina cayendo hay salpicando que ala ves el monstruo se levanta solo salía del aguade la piscina era su torso del monstruo que al ves está confundido

-estamos aquí monstruo dijo Stanford confiado que a la ves el monstruo se fija que todos ellos estaban al lado de la piscina enfureciéndolo a la ves parecía riéndose de él que a la ves el monstruo se enfurece mas

-creen que una piscina me va detener unos simple cachorros de dragón, un niño y un anciano contra mi dijo el monstruoso furioso fijándose en ellos pero se da cuenta de que ellos seguían aún riéndose de él que a la ves lo molesta

-que les hace gracia si van a morir hoy dijo el monstruo furiosos fijándose en ellos molesto

-Amigo dipper se lo dices o yo se lo digo dijo spyro confiado a la vez que cynder y Stanford sonreían al igual que dipper

-Que es lo que quieres decir dijo el monstruo con voz ronca monstruosa confundido al mismo tiempo cynder empieza disolver la neblina que cubría

-Mira atrás dijo spyro que la ves el monstruo se da la vuelta queda horrorizado cuando ve que esta amaneciendo

-Hoye palillo disfruta el sol por mi dijo dipper sonriéndole que a la ves salía el sol brillaba más que empezaba acercar al monstruo pero el trataba de huir pero no se movía a la ves veía que sus brazos nos se movía se da cuenta que el agua que estaba parado en realidad era cemento de secado rápido y se fija que venían de unos bultos que estaba en el cobertizo cercano y se da cuenta lo que paso usaron las habilidades de los dragones combinados creando esa neblina para desorientarlo y usaron la piscina como trapa usando el cemento para atraparlo sin que él pudiera ver gracia a la neblina que a la vez lo enfurece se da cuenta que estaba atrapado y no podía salir

-Oh demonios dijo el monstruo que a la ves el sol le empezaba dar que a la vez lo empezaba quemar vivo al mismo tiempo convirtiéndolo en piedra

-2 cachorros de dragón, un niño y anciano me derrota a mí el creador de pesadillas dijo el monstruo espantado que a la ves empieza convertir el torso junto sus brazos en piedra

-Toma eso palillo dijo dipper que ala ves estornuda como un gatito que ala ves hace reír al monstruo derrotado

-Es cierto lo que dicen los monstruos sobre ti tu estornudos son adorables dijo el monstruo que a la ves reían antes de convertirse en piedra por completo en un posición de agonía y riéndose

-Qué asco dijo dipper limpiándose la nariz del estornudo

-Nos haces los honores por favor dijo spyro amablemente en ese instante Stanford dispara la estatua que destruyendo al monstruo liberando los poderes y regresando donde pertenecían que eran spyro y cynder que se contentaban al recuperar sus habilidades que a la ves felicitan a dipper por su plan

-Gracias amigos por devolvernos nuestra habilidades te lo agradezco dijo spyro abrazando a dipper que luego lo suelta que ala ves cynder se le acerca

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos le dijo cynder dándole en beso en la mejilla que haces ruborizar a dipper

-bien hecho dipper me das orgullo de ser tu tío pequeño hombrecito dijo Stanford orgulloso de el en ese instante se alejan de la piscina dañada dirigiéndose a la casa del misterio cuando llegan van al sótano donde estaba el estudio de Stanford donde les muestra la pistola borra memorias

-Como esa pistola nos va ayudar a regresar a nuestra casa dijo cynder confundida que a la ves Stanford saca sus herramientas y la empieza modificar que ala ves era más delgada que a la ves tenía un frasco en medio con un dado de varios lados de color oscuro

-Damita esta arma usara la energía del dado infinito de probabilidades para abrir un portal a su dimensión y necesito que agarren el arma y apunten la pared y piensen en su hogar tengan cuidado solo tienen un único disparo aprovéchenlo dijo Stanford contento dándole el arma que a la ves spyro y cynder la agarran y se concentran el lugar donde quieren volver que a la ves dispara que se abre un portal donde estaban sus amigos y se dirigen al portal y se fijan en dipper y Stanford

-Muchas gracias amigo espero volver a verte muy pronto dijo spyro contento al igual que cynder despidiéndose de el

-Yo también spyro y cynder espero volverlos a ver muy pronto dijo dipper contento a la ves despidiéndose junto Stanford de ellos que a la ves spyro y cynder entran al portal desapareciendo de la vista de dipper y Stanford en ese instante Stanford se dirige a su oficina y pone el diario #3 con un tintero y se fija en dipper

-Dipper quieres hacer los honores en escribir lo que pasamos sería un dato interesante para este diario no crees dijo Stanford sonriéndole y que ala ves dipper se alegra

-Claro tío ford dijo dipper dirigiéndose al escritorio para escribir su aventura que tuvo junto a spyro y cynder que jamás olvidaría

….

Mientras en la piscina estaba cerrada por daños a la propiedad donde el salvavidas veía su piscina arruinada y sacando una lagrima de tristeza

-Qué clase de monstruo convertiría la piscina en escultura juro que atrapare al que arruino va pagar por esto dijo el salvavidas furioso a la ves oye unos ruidos afuera y se da cuenta de un grupo de adolescentes riendo y él se dirige hay para descargar su ira

-Amigos arruinare su piscina con queso y papel de baño para que me acepten como uno de ustedes dijo Thompson el adolecente gordo en ese instante aparece el salvavidas atrás todo rojo y con venas saliéndole que a la ves los adolescentes salen huyendo de ahí despavoridos que a la ves los persigue el salvavidas furioso

-Vengan aquí delincuentes primero cubre de cemento mi piscina luego crean una extraña formación en mi piscina y luego van a ponerle queso y papel de baño van a pagar por arruinar la piscina dijo el salvavidas un más furioso y persiguiéndoles cuando se alejó dejando la piscina sola el búho aparece con la maraca y que agarra la cabeza del monstruo hecha de cemento y se la lleva al bosque de la Dakota del norte donde pone la cabeza en un tronco a la ves la cabeza empieza parpadear los ojos dando entender que el monstruo seguí vivo pero debilitado y que recordaría que jamás volvería a gravity falls de nuevo

El fin

_**Nota:**_

_**Hola todos espero que les haya gustado este crossover además habrán encontrado guiños de la serie de gravity falls además una referencia de los clips de la misma serie me divertí haciendo esta historia espero hacerlo en algún momento además les quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo de la leyenda de spyro crónicas muy pronto saldrá e estado ocupado con el asunto de la universidad pero estará listo más de lo que crees bueno espero que tengan un feliz Halloween o día de muertos hasta próxima**_


End file.
